


Celebrate together

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Celebrate together

Lando and Charles have been on one podium together, it's was like a dream come true.  
He was with his boyfriend at one podium of F1.  
Especially with this season who will be a little crazy.

They were both a little euphoric that Charles have said to Lando "Come with me, I want to celebrate with you"

And when they were in the motorhome of Charles they were kissing at soon as the door of the chamber of Charles was closed.  
The kiss was so passionate that they make out for a while.

"Tonight we celebrate each other," say Lando and he continue "I hope you will have nothing to do tomorrow because we will have a long night"

"I'm up for this" said Charles


End file.
